Minecraft
Minecraft: Pocket Edition (also called Minecraft PE or MCPE) is a version of Minecraft created for mobile devices. The current version of Minecraft Pocket Edition is Update 0.16.2. Release Minecraft: Pocket Edition was released on the following dates for various devices: *Xperia PLAY- August 16, 2011 *Android- October 7, 2011 *iOS- November 17, 2011 *Amazon Fire TV- April 4, 2014 *Windows Phone Store- December 10, 2014 *Windows 10 Store- July 29, 2015 A version for Hololens has also been announced. Versions *'iOS 8+:' Update 0.16.2 *'Google Play on Android 4.2 (Jelly Bean)+:' Update 0.16.2 *'Amazon Appstore (Fire OS):' Update 0.16.2 *'Windows Phone 8.1+:' Update 0.16.2 *'Windows 10 Store:' Update 0.16.2 External links *Official site page (currently redirects to Minecraft.net) **Last retrieved version from Wayback Machine: minecraft.net/pocket *iOS App Store *Google Play *Amazon Appstore *Windows Phone Store *Windows 10 Store Diversity Where as the PC version is written in Java, PE has been ported to C++ to function on mobile processors. Even though Android can support Java, since iOS is incapable of supporting Java, C++ is used for cross-platform compatibility. Pocket Edition developers have tried to make the game diverse from PC, with the following features: *Aside from Infinite and Flat world types, there is an "Old" world type, featuring a finite area of 256x256 blocks with a barrier of Invisible Bedrock. Low-end supported devices have Infinite worlds generation disabled by default, but it can be re-enabled in the game options under the "Advanced Video Settings" in the Video Settings tab. *The Invisible Bedrock barrier can be walked on, due to the 128-block world height limit, which also doesn't allow for blocks to be placed on it. *Biomes that exceed 128 blocks are shrunk to fit. This is due to the hight limit being 128 blocks in previous versions. *The Far Lands and Stripe Lands are present. *Fallen Trees are present. *Craftable and dyeable leather horse armor. *Huge Mushrooms can be up to 13 blocks tall. *Village houses have brown Carpet tables, instead of Pressure plate tables. *The graphics are more vibrant and smoother than in PC, such as an improved burning animation for entities. *Shadows on entities move depending on the position of the Sun. *Sheeps' color around its face and patches when sheared correspond its Wool color. *Sugar Cane can be grown with Bone Meal. *Pistons have a broader "neck". *Enchantment Tables have block luminosity. *Snow layers are affected by Gravity. *In snowy Biomes, leaves appear frosted with Snow when it is snowing. *Slime Blocks can naturally spawn in Swamp Biomes. (Very rare) *Item Frames are blocks, not entities. *Cauldrons can be filled with Potions. Water inside it can be dyed and this dyed Water can dye Leather Armor. *Trees grow faster. *Monster Spawners are available in Creative mode, and what it spawns can be changed with a Spawn Egg. Reception Minecraft Pocket Edition has received critically favorable reviews, earning a 4 out of 5 on PCmag and a 7.5 out of 10 on IGN. It remains #1 for top paid apps on the App Store and is #17 for most grossing app overall. Trivia *Amazon Fire TV is the first system to allow controller support with Minecraft Pocket Edition. Category:Technical Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Category:Apps